Elevator Doors
Elevator Doors is the first chapter of part I of Max Payne 2. Max investigates murders at a black arms warehouse owned by Annie Finn, and comes across Mona Sax. Background In the loading screen, you see Max standing in an alert posture, and a shadow of Vlad Lem behind him. You can tell it's him because of the stance and the Desert Eagle in his hand. Once the graphic novel scene is over a cut scene will be displayed. Max drives up through some warehouse gates in a white car. The door pops open and out steps Max. You hear the sound of a woman screaming and gunshots being fired. Max picks up the dispatcher radio in his car and calls for back up. Walkthrough Outside When you are in control head straight for the vans. One of them is unlocked and contains a second 9mm pistol as well as a bottle of Painkillers. When you're ready, head for the opening in the fence and go all the way down the alleyway before turning left. Ahead of you is a small set of stairs and a single door at the top. Head down the path then through the door. Storage area You are now in a large storage room with several boxes stacked on high shelves. In the top of one of the boxes, there is an Ingram that you can get, but it's pretty hard to get it. Save here, so that if you accidently topple the boxes and try to get it before the next cutscene, as it is somehow always harder to get it after the cutscene. Make your way around them and Max will hear the screams of a young woman. Max uses the wall as cover then pops out and looks inside the cubicle. The noise that was emitting from it turns out to be nothing more than a TV, playing an episode of Dick Justice. When you are back in control, grab the two bottles of painkillers on top of the desk and move along to the two garage doors – choose the left one. Upon walking toward it, the garage door will start rising up. Out of it steps a strange man wearing a cleaning company jumpsuit. These men will be referred to as "The Cleaners" from now on. Max, then, jumps out from hiding and questions the guy. He says that there is a gun workshop upstairs and that he will lead you there. Follow him through the room. After he opens the next door, you have three options: you can walk into the room (after which he will pull out a 9mm and ambush you), you can talk to him again and have him lead you farther (he will walk a short distance into the next room before shouting to his friend for back up), or – if you don't feel like roleplaying – you can shoot the cleaner right there and wait for his friend to run out and try to kill you. You can also shoot the cleaner before he opens the door, but his friend will open it and shoot you. When you shoot the first one, try to finish him off only after he's drawn his gun if you want to take it after finishing him off. Now there is another way to get the Ingram. To the left of the door through which the first cleaner came out, there are a set of boxes, and one box kept on another one has a smaal space between it and the wall. Jump onto the space. If you want to get it before the cleaner comes in, in the open space between the two ra The next part is optional, but can be useful. On the far side of the room there is a forklift; pull the lever on its right side to lift part of the plank, dumping the barrels off of it. Jump on top of the newly-made ramp, and then jump again onto the stack of boxes second from right. Turn right and you'll see a half of a wooden crate on top of the rightmost stack. Inside is 9mm ammo, a bottle of painkillers, and a grenade. Be careful when coming back down, as if you're too high you can take significant damage from the fall (falling from the shorter stack of boxes to the ground is safe). Afterwards, go through the small maze of boxes and you will come to another garage with a green keypad. Use the keypad to open up the garage and you will reveal a small hallway. Go through the small hallway and into the next room (there is a bottle of painkillers in the green cabinet in the hallway if you need them). Take out the two cleaners (who are complaining about the messy blood spilled by their victims) then go through the maze of boxes and supplies and you will come to another room. Finding Annie Finn This room has two doors but only one opens (the other, if it hadn't been locked, would lead back into the room where you killed the first two cleaners). From there head on through and you will come to a staircase. Climb up the staircase and you will come to a guard chatting with someone through a doorway. Shoot the gas tank a few times to take out the guards up there. Be warned that the cleaner in the other room may or may not come after you (he may die from the blast, he may wait in the room), so be prepared if he ambushes you as you run up the staircase (you can shoot dodge into the doorway's line of sight to be sure). Go through the room and into the hallway. Listen to the message from Vladimir Lem and, in the meantime, help yourself to some of the ammo that Annie has hidden in cupboards and desks. After that, go into the next hallway, then use the door down the hallway to the right to advance. The locker directly across from the door contains some pistol ammo if you need it. The next room has a total of three bottles of painkillers scattered about (facing into the room from the door: on a small desk on your left as you enter, on the far end of a second desk about halfway across the room on the left side, in a closed green cabinet on the right side of the room). There is also some shotgun ammo in the safe in one of the corners of the room, though you don't have a shotgun to use them with at the moment (take them anyway - you'll come across one pretty soon). In the back of this room is a door with angry voices coming from it: go over to the door and a cut scene will be displayed. The cleaners are forcefully talking to Annie before they decide to kill her. One of the cleaner points a gun to the womans head, about to finish her off, but Max bursts through the door, telling each of them to freeze. The other cleaner pulls out an Ingram and fires away at Max. He uses the wall as cover, and in that short respite, Annie Finn is killed. Making their escape Once the cut scene is over turn on bullet time and head in the room. Take out the two cleaners (one of them has an Ingram) then head back through the room. Hide behind the boxes or within the office and wait for two cleaners to show up. When both of them are in the room pop out and kill them. Before you leave make sure you pick up the sawed-off shotgun and the bottle of painkillers on the desk in Annie's office. Head in the hallway and go right. Go through the door and find some cover. Three cleaners, one with a shotgun will come out of a door on the other side of the room. If you wish, you can try to take them all out, or you can wait for the police sirens, in which the cleaners will then flee. If you want to just kill them, turn on bullet time and pop out of cover (or just run in and keep your aim on the far door where they pile in). Take down all three of them then go collect their ammo. If you need them, some shotgun shells, another sawed-off shotgun, and two bottles of painkillers are in the lockers. (At this point there are no more painkillers to pick up. Try to conserve them if you can, as after this level your health will return to full.) Go in the door they came of. Stroll down the balcony and go towards the door on the left; the game jumps to a cut scene before you get there. In the cut scene, three cleaners are waiting for an elevator to come to their level. Once it does the door opens to reveal Mona Sax, presumed dead back in the first game. After the slow motion cameo Mona shoots all three of the cleaners in the head. Max walks in, and sees Mona just as she disappears through the elevator doors once again. When you are back in control head over to the doors and press the button to make the elevator come back up. (If you wish to make the last part of the level slightly easier, you can take this time to walk through the door to the right of the elevators to a balcony, where you can shoot at a cleaner trying to escape. Aim for the explosives at the bottom of either steel column for extra fun.) When the elevator arrives step inside and use the button to go down. When the elevator stops head out and you will be back in the first storage room (the one with the TV). Quickly kill the cleaner on the forklift then eliminate (if you can) the other two cleaners trying to flee out the door on the other side (be careful: one of them has a shotgun). As soon as you enter the last room a cleaner will drive a forklift into a pile of shelves (he dies from this action without your intervention), which will fall on you if you're not paying attention: either wait for it to fall or move quickly into the room and out of its path. Take out the cleaners (cleaner if you sniped one out earlier) here then head out the gray door on the left side of the room to finish the level. CAUTION: Touching a forklift while it is moving is instant death, so be careful. Result Max runs out of the warehouse, shooting at a black van with the cleaners trying to escape. He is almost hit by the van but is pulled away by Detective Winterson. Trivia. *A sign from the Ragnarock club (as featured in the original Max Payne game) can be found in this level, it can be found next to the forklift where the cleaners attack. Video Walkthrough *Watch Full Walkthrough in HD See also * Annie Finn * Mona Sax * Detective Winterson External links http://faqs.ign.com/articles/637/637181p1.html es:Puertas de ascensor Category:Max Payne 2 chapters